earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Brazil
Imperial Brazil, officially the Empire of Brazil, is a nation that occupies the eastern and northern part of South America and the eastern part of North America. The nation is a monarchy, led by Emperor [[BlackQuartz|'BlackQuartz']]. Currently the Empire of Brazil occupies the territories of Imperial Brazil, [[Amapa|'North Brazil']]' '''and Baja. Territory '''Imperial Brazil' borders Argentina to the south, Brazil Kingdom to the east (with a small part to the west) and Grão-Pará to the northeast. North Brazil borders Grão-Pará and Pará to the south and southeast, Trinidad-Tobago to the north and Columbia to the west. Baja borders Pacific Republic and Arizona to the north and Comanche to the south. History Fundation and New Projects Imperial Brazil was founded by Aettos on January 6, 2018, being a second option for those who did not want to live under the dictatorship in the Federation of Brazil. The first two cities were Londrina and Brasilia, which used to be part of the Federation of Brazil. Shortly after the country was founded, the city of Brasilia, formerly an abandoned city, was adopted by BlackQuartz, who started a reconstruction project in the city. Later, the player DeusJabu when joining the nation formed the city of Vitoria. Since then the country has started a project connecting cities through a road and an underground connection. Except Loligrado, all the cities are connected via the iceways. Brazilian War After TwisterSelvagem separated from Brazil and founded the Confederation of Ecuador with the cities of Porto Alegre and Juazeiro, Emperor Aettos declared war on Brazil and an alliance between the Empire and the Confederation of Ecuador began. The next day, there was a battle near the cities of Londrina, Rio de Janeiro (Confederador do Quador), São Paulo and Curitiba (Brazil). Throughout the conflict, the mayor of Witmarsum, Roki017, remained detached from the rest of the nation. He didn't know about the conflict and didn't know what to do. So while walking around his city, he was killed by MareshallZorn and lost the items of his chest, which was outside the protected area. He blamed Emperor Aettos and was expelled from the nation. Soon after he finished the city and left the server. After Brazil had its items stolen by traitors, the war remained stationary for months without Heinz officially signing the redemption. Currently only five players reside in Brazil in only three cities. New Emperor For personal reasons, Aettos decided to abandon the title of leader and to appoint the chancellor, BlackQuartz, in its place. From then on, on February 17, 2019, BlackQuartz became the new Emperor of Brazil Imperial. However, Aettos still remains as an elder, serving as counselor. From then on, Brasilia became the capital of the country. Government The government of the Empire of Brazil is currently constituted by four positions, being Emperor, King, Chancellor and Minister. The periods of government and its members are listed below. Empire of Aettos '(January-February) * '''Emperor: 'Aettos * 'Chancellor: '''Mad_Nekros (January); BlackQuartz (February) * '''Minister: '''Mad Nekros (February) '''First Empire of BlackQuartz '(February-April) * 'Emperor: 'BlackQuartz * '''Chancellor: '''luigihero1 * '''Minister: RicardoHBS (Minister of Urban Development); ReiMarombeiro (Minister of Planning); PinguimArmado (Minister of Defense); TheKingSavage (Minister of Foreign Affairs) Empire of ReiMarombeiro '(April) * '''Emperor: '''ReiMarombeiro * '''King: '''BlackQuartz (''King of North Brazil; temporarily); RicardoHBS (King of North Brazil; currently) * 'Chancellor: '''luigihero1; MareshallZorn (''Chancellor of North Brazil) * 'Minister: '''RicardoHBS (''Minister of Urban Development; temporarily); TheKingSavage (Minister of Foreign Affairs); BlackQuartz (Minister of Economy); 'Second Empire of BlackQuartz '(April-Currently) * 'Emperor: 'BlackQuartz * 'King: '''RicardoHBS (''King of North Brazil); ___Alpha (King of Baja) * 'Chancellor: '''luigihero1; MareshallZorn (''Chancellor of North Brazil) * 'Minister: '''TheKingSavage (''Minister of Foreign Affairs); ReiMarombeiro (Minister of Planning); Other Positions Elder The '''Elder is a position held by those who have stood out in the politics of Imperial Brazil. The elder is not considered a representative of the nation and has no responsibility to the Empire. However, he can vote in the Assembly, has access to the Imperial Cabinet and serves as a councilor. Currently, the only Elder is the first Emperor, Aettos. BlackQuartz was an Elder during the Empire of ReiMarombeiro. Knight The Knights are citizens or members of the government who were recognized for their loyalty and efforts to the Empire of Brazil. Currently only four players are knights: BlackQuartz, luigihero1, goldenfelps and Walchia. Cities Conflicts and War * Brazilian War * World War Nation Category:Imperial Brazil Category:Nation Category:South America Category:South American Alliance